In recent years, instead laparotomy, surgeries to make a hole on the abdomen, to insert treatment instruments in an abdominal cavity and to treat have come to be performed. For example, Non-Patent Document 1, laparoscopic percutaneous extraperitoneal closure for pediatric inguinal hernia (LPEC method) is disclosed.
This LPEC method is a method for the treatment of inguinal hernia which is the most common disease in pediatric surgery. In LPEC method, a ligature transport instrument that can push-out and pull-in a loop of metal wire at the end thereof is used. After inserting the end of the ligature transport instrument into the abdominal cavity of the patient and moving the ligature along the hernia gate, while the loop at the end of the ligature transport instrument is closed to secure the ligature, then the loop is spread and the ligature transport instrument is pulled out while the ligature is left in the patient's body. The ligature transport instrument is inserted again and is moved along one side of the hernia gate where the ligature does not remain, the ligature that has been left is grasped by closing the loop at the end of the ligature transport instrument and is pulled outside the patient's body.